The Toy Solider
by DJLemmiex
Summary: England finds a Solider. Not Much too it. Fluff. Bored. Details in side. Looking for a beta for failed language.


Okay guys, Here is a quick story i guess. It was meant to have more to it but i got reeeeeeally bored. ANYWAY! Here is the reason behind it. I was watching Hetalia Dub like January and America was like "Put that away before Britian gets here!" And was super panicking and stuff. So this came into my head.

Pairing: USUK Slight Franada.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, Himaruya does.

* * *

><p>'ShitShitShitShitShit' The chanting ran like race horses through out the dense nations head. The said nation cursed himself for putting the cursed toy there on his mantle to shine throughout the living room in full veiw of nosey eyes. He cursed Lithuania for not putting it away or hiding it and instead asking questions like why he should and who made it. Like he wanted to go down the path again. He then cursed the green eyes of a certain nation for spotting the cursed toy. He cursed on how the green eye'd nation observed the little red coated solider. He cursed on how his pink plump lips turned into a sad frown as he rememberd the happy memories that broke his heart. How his green forest eyes blinked away sad salty tears, fearing that they dare fall down his slim cheeks.<p>

England examines the small toy soilder before him. He knows what it was, he knew when it was made, heck he even knew who made the blasted thing. What he didn't know is why on earth was it above America's oak mantle place. Englands stops examining the toy. What was the point? it would only bring back the momeories of the sad and happy past that everyday he yearnd for more and more. He looks towards America, half expecting an answer, half expecting him to insult the poor nation ... neither came. America stood there, frowning and shifting nervously on his feet, his face seemed to red aswell like he was ... blushing ... no impossible. England just couldn't figure out the lad, so he turned his pleading gaze to Lithuania, asking for some sort of answer. The lithuanian just shrugged as the gaze, his eyes appologising for not knowing what this toy solider was about.

England just couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips, there was no way in hell that he was going to get a decent excuse for this, so like the gentleman he is he dropped the whole subject and put it to the back of his head where it would hopefully rot with the rest of his down and depressing memories. England span on his heels and walked lightly into the kitchen.

"Your not planning to cook are you? Iggy come on. I don't think me or Lithuania can handle your terrible cooking right now" The annoying voice of America came from behind him. England had to restrain himself so not to twat the american there and then. He could be so bloody rude. England couldn't help but feel the pang of sadness that attacked his poor fragile heart. It hurt more coming from the american but because he is the British Empire, England sucked up the flowing waterfall of constant sadness and quickly transferred it into hot, boiling lava-like anger.

Gritting his teeth England turned to face the boisterus american. "If you must know lad, i was going to make myself a cup of tea" England continued to glare at America hoping to burn a hole right through his dense head.

"Umm ... i will go make you some tea if you want England sir" The small and quiet voice of Lithuania chipped in. He gave England a sypmathy smile before turning and walking quickly into the kitchen.

"Hey dude, make me a coffee while your at it, thanks" America shouted towards the kitchen, after hearing two cups being pulled for the cupbored he knew he was going to get a cup of coffee.

America then turned towards England. Examining his features for any sign of emotion. Nothing. He was presented with the same emotion as before. Irritation. America sighed at this. Why couldn't the old foggy show any other emotion? Like happiness. That would be nice to see on his former caretaker. He hasn't seen that emotion in a long time. Not since before the war of independance. Sometimes he missed those days. America shaked his head of these thoughts. No good would come by thinking them. America looked at England and smiled goofily, expecting a scowl in return. To his sudden surprise no scowl came, but instead a small smile grew, for once, on Englands lips. This only made America smie more, to see some happiness in England, especially caused by him, set America's heart skipping.

The clatter of mugs and cups drifted through the house, orignating from the kitchen. Out came a panicking Lithuania covered in coffee and flour?

"Ah America! Im so sorry! I was getting the coffee from the cupbored when it all fell on me! Im so sorry! please don't get mad! I will go buy some! i promis! Dont tell Russia!" The lithuania was now racing the words from his mouth in a panic daze. America sighed alittle. This always happend.

"Lithuania, im not mad dude. Jeez just calm down" America smiled at the lithuanian, deep down in his mind he was silently cursing Russia and his punishment tactics. He put his arm around Lithuanias shoulders trying to comfort the trembling nation.

"b-but America, i was clumsy. I need to be punished right?" The lithuanian was so confused, wait what? He needed to be punished. What the hell has Russia been doing to him?

"Dude i am not punishing you for something so minor. Now if you killed my president then things would be alittle different. Hey why don't you go and take the afternoon off?" America smiled his signature grin.

At first the lithuanian was confused. Then his eyes brightened alittle. "you mean it America?" His excitment was pouring out. America nodded at Lithuania. Patting his choulder he send Lithuania on his way out the door.

Smiling and sighing America closed the door and turned back to England. England sorta managed to smile at his former colony. "Your good to him you know." America managed to raise a brow.

"What do you mean?" His confusion getting the better of him. As usual. England however just smiled.

"Russia gives him hell you know." England sighed. "You know ... how come your nice to everyone but me?" Before England could stop it, those words were spoken. Englands eyes widen and immediantly shot a hand to his mouth. That was not supposed to be spoken. Not a word of it. Americas eyes also went wide and his mouth agaped. England thought that? Sure he teased the older nation but England took it like that!

"Iggy ... y-you think that-"

"No! Just forget i said anything!" He could see England tearing up. England couldn't help but hide his face in his hands. "Im sorry America. I didnt mean it. Its just ... the solider and the way you are with other people ... it got me all confused and, and im so sorry!"

The tension built up in the room. The awkwards silence relaxed in there. Both nations did nothing. All they could do is just stare at eachother. America sighed, why was this happening? Is this like Karma for leaving England in the first place? He didnt know what to do, what to say, anything. His eyes glanced over to the solider again. Little pain in the ass. How could he be so dumb to leave it out. He walked over to the little red doll, picking it up carefully. He looked down at the little doll. Turning it in his hands. America could remember when it was given to him. When he was a small boy. England used to smile alot during those days ... he didnt smile much now.

England couldnt stop the tears from pouring all over the place. No matter how much he tried. Just seeing Americas hurt face made more spill over. So he turned around. Hiding his face in his hands as he wept uncontrollable sobs of deep regret. England was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt even notice the younger nations walk closer to him and pulling him into a tight hug. Now the hug surprised England. Alot. He didnt know why he did but he couldnt help the deep blush grow on his face. His arms nimbly around the younger nation, hugging him ... thats when he let it out. He sobbed ... and sobbed some more. He let it out. All the years of sadness and heart break was finally released. America comfortingly stroked up and down the older nations back. Just trying to calm him down.

"I-iggy ... im sorry." America hugged the older nation tighter. Not wanting to let his former guardian go. It was getting way to emotional in here wasn't it? America didnt like seeing England crying. It was something the young boy had seen way to many times. England clung back to him, His head span with emotions, he was upset yet happy. The man was embracing him. America was doing something he hasn't done in a long time. Those deep feelings England had felt for the American over the years. The ones he couldn't explain why and how he got them. The ones that he blocked with his insults and bitterness. The one emotion he refused to know ... Love. He Loved America.

America hugged him tighter. He didnt know why but he was happy the smaller male was hugging him back. He felt like he wasnt the nation anymore. Like he was human. Aloud to feel that one emotion nations refused to have because of work. That one emotion being love. Yes he loved England, Always had. Ever since the war. That special feeling. The one called love.

America didn't know what he was doing, or why he did it, but it was too late, because he did do it. At that instant in time, America lifted Englands chin, only to bring it forward and kiss him tendely on his trembling lips. They connected for a split second, just a slight moment in time. Englands eyes widen in the process, his heart skipping serveral beats. The lips parted again, cool breeze blowing between them. America looked down, pulling away from the hug alittle. "Im sorry abou-hmph!" Yes he couldn't finish his sentance because another pair of lips had attacked his, pushing them back together was none other than England. America's mind span, he felt those lips against his, so soft, so gentle. Something he had always dreamed of. It as too much, his eyes drifted shut.

England blushed a new shade of red, he didnt understand why he was kissing the other man, these feelings. His brain told him to stop but his body was completely disobeying. He could feel the soft lips move with his, so perfect so in sync. The movements causing his eyes to flutter and close. America's strong, broad arms, pull the younger framed man closer by his slender hips. England happily moving closer to the taller and broader body, letting his arms wrap themselves neatly around the others neck, pulling America's head futher down, pushing thier lips closer together.

They didn't want to part. The warmth radiating of thier bodies was too addicting, so sweet, like a drug. But the need for air, the essencil was becoming too desperate, too close to breaking them apart. It was the villian in this scene of love. The air breaking the bond. Soft lips parted slightly, both nations panting, the breath between them mingled together. Eyes both still closed. Silence, a nice silence stood between them. America opened his eyes slowly, smiling alittle, breathing deep through his nose. England smiled, his eyes still closed lightly. This moment couldn't end, it was perfect ... too perfect.

The front door opened, a cold breeze ran through the house. Both nations head's turned to face the door, in the faithful doorway, stood a person, with a very thick coat on. To one side of his leg a little white ball of fluff looked at them blinking, his big head looking back up at his master, tilting his head. His master just stared at the to figures, they way thier bodies we pulled close together. He turned to the bear and smiled alittle. He knew what was coming next.

"Who?" The little ball of fluff spoke, his cotton like ears twitching. The man in the coat sighed "Im Canada." He smiled and petted the polar bear, picking him up and holding him in his arms. He turned back to the other two, both still frozen in time. All nations sporting blushes.

"Canada..." Both of them whispered in shock before England and America both snapped up straight.

"T-this isnt what it looks like!" England spluttered. His cheeks stained red. America already looking away, rubbing the back of his head shyly. God this was embarrassing. Canada only smiled and laughed alittle. A shadow appearing behind him, A known nation of love, moving round the younger man.

"Well What do we have her Canada~?" The French nation chuckled. His arms sliding round the canadians waist. Canada only smiled and replied quietly.

"Something that should of happened a long time ago"

Both bonde nations could only smile at England and America, leaving them hanging as they spoke the rest in French. England glanced at America, Quickly looking away, blushing like an idiot. America just stood there, slightly peeved on how France was holding his little brother but there wasnt much he could do at that moment.

"Why are you in my house?" Was all the American could say, it was actually puzzling him completely. England could only nod in agreement. He was enjoying the moment before Canada came in.

Canada smiled alittle more, blushing slightly "Well i was coming round for a visit, but ..."

"We can see your busy" France smirked. Only letting England and America blush deeper and look awkwardly at eachother. France nuzzled Canada's cheek "Come on, Lets go to Spain's" Canada nodded, still blushing as both nations left.

America and England just looked at eachother. Neither spoke, it was slowly becoming more and more awkward. Silence, defening silence passed through. Nothing spoke. Time ticked by like it stopped. America stopped it all though, when he smiled and pulled the smaller nation closer, hugging him. England smiling too and hugging back

"I Love You" Was said in Sync.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

sorry its short and the ending was crappy, but i really did loose inetrest.


End file.
